


No-one But Her

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M, Introspection, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cesare thinks about Lucrezia and what she means to him.





	No-one But Her

Cesare loves Lucrezia dressed in her red silk, resplendent with her hair exquisitely styled, bedecked with jewels. She is radiant and adorned as befits a queen or even an empress. But he would love her just as much in rags. He loves her naked, tangled hair loose about her shoulders.

He loves the sound of her voice, those dulcet tones, her lyrical laugh, the way she speaks his name. But she doesn't have to speak for him to know her thoughts, he doesn’t need her to say the words for him to know she loves him.

He would know her with his eyes shut from the scent of her, from the taste of her lips, from the way she moves. He takes pleasure and comfort in her presence, and she feels the same the way.

She is clever and cunning. She is brave and ambitious. She is loving but capable of violence when necessary. She can be solemn but she can bring a smile to his face by the expression of joy on hers.

There is and can be no other who makes him feel this way. No other who can bring him such ecstasy or pain. No one but her.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Game of Cards challenge; prompt words were silk, dulcet, solemn
> 
> [promo post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/167982677256/the-borgias-no-one-but-her) ; [borgias+related tumblr](http://knifecesarehappeneding.tumblr.com/)


End file.
